The present invention relates to a high temperature hot liquid jet nozzle for continuously applying a hot liquid at a temperature above 100.degree. C. to a cloth to be wet-heat treated.
For subjecting a long cloth to such treatments as scouring, bleaching, dyeing, resin finishing and weight reducing continuously, such means as an ordinary pressure treating method which is carried out at an ordinary atmospheric pressure and a high pressure treating method which is done at an elevated pressure higher than an ordinary atmospheric pressure have usually been adopted. However, the former ordinary atmospheric pressure treating method requires a long time at a temperature below 100.degree. C. until the treatment is completed, thus lacking high productivity, and furthermore, the quality of the product is not satisfactory. Therefore, the latter high pressure method, in which the treatment can be done speedily at a high temperature and the quality of the product is excellent, is widely adopted at the present time.
This high pressure treating method allows continuous wet-heat treatment of a cloth under high temperature and high humidity by using a steamer can or reactor which can hold high temperature and high humidity, while permitting continuous feeding of the cloth therethrough. By effecting wet-heat treatment under high temperature and high humidity, a treating agent is caused to react with the cloth whereby a desired processing, such as scouring, bleaching, dyeing, resin finishing, weight reducing or the like, can be effected continuously at high speed. In such wet-heat treatment under high temperature and high humidity, however, it is necessary to hold the atmosphere within the steamer can at high temperature and at high humidity, preparatory to starting the wet-heat treatment, and consequently it requires a relatively long time until the atmosphere within the steamer can attains a predetermined high level of temperature and humidity. Accordingly, this treatment requires relatively long readiness time before actually starting the cloth treating operation and, furthermore, it requires a large amount of thermal energy to attain the predetermined high temperature and high humidity of the atmosphere within the steamer can.
Further, in the case where a pair of seal mechanisms are provided at the cloth inlet and outlet of the steamer can for maintaining the interior of the steamer can at a high temperature and humidity atmosphere while allowing the taking in and out of a cloth continuously therethrough, the construction of the whole apparatus becomes complicated and particularly the construction cost becomes unavoidably very high in a large size apparatus.